


i want it all or nothing

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Competition, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Yuuri wants to stand on the same stage as Victor -- so he decides to run against him for student body president.





	i want it all or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AUs for the [prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9677586#cmt9677586) _Victuuri, a plain and simple... high school au. pls_.

A week into sophomore year and Yuuri was already in love. Victor was a senior and he was the most popular boy in school. He was also the best athlete and the student body president, and had been voted ‘Most Likely to Succeed’ every year since kindergarten. The summer between junior and senior year, Victor cut off his long, flowing hair and came back with a crisp new hairstyle. Overnight, everyone was sporting the ‘Victor’. 

Yuuri wanted desperately to be in the same room as Victor, to talk to him about -- well, anything. Everything. Anything. Which is why he had decided to run against Victor for student body president. 

Phichit was his chief of staff and social media coordinator. Minami wrote Yuuri’s speeches. Sara and Chris were in charge of the wardrobe (even though technically Chris was also a part of Victor’s campaign, but he laughed off any questions about conflicts of interest.)

The punk middle school kid who always hung around the high school parking lot, Yuri, offered to dig up the dirt on Victor (they were next-door neighbors, after all) -- but Yuuri turned him down.

(Phichit, however, did not.)

Yuuri’s faculty advisor, Mr. Cialdini, the Italian teacher who all the PTA moms were in love with, told him that he really might have a chance to win. Yuuri thought he was just humoring him. This was Victor Nikiforov, after all. Who would vote for a nobody like Yuuri when they have someone as perfect as Victor? 

*

The day of the first and final presidential debate dawned bright and beautiful. Yuuri was ambushed on his way to school by Chris and Phichit and made over against his will. They made his glasses disappear and slicked back his hair, threw his baggy clothes into the dumpster and gave him -- 

“No way am I wearing that! Is that a _skating_ costume? It’s skin-tight!” 

“Yuuri,” Chris said in a wounded voice, “why don’t you trust me?” 

“Because you _mugged_ me, Chris.” 

“Wear it,” Phichit said, taking a picture of Yuuri’s scandalized face. “You’re going to be late for the debate and that’ll make you slip in the polls.” 

Yuuri wore it, but under duress. 

*

Victor coughed up the bottle of water he’d been drinking when he first saw Yuuri coming on stage. Yuuri wanted to die. He _knew_ it was a bad idea. 

But as soon the the curtains rose, he was surprised by how many people were cheering and calling his name. If he looked hard enough, he was fairly sure that his sister Mari was leading the chant below. 

*

Yuuri made a mess of his first question and wanted to hide behind the podium. But then the moderator posed a question to Victor, who also flubbed it. Suddenly, Yuuri’s competitive spirit, long dormant but never quite dead, roared back to life. He started hammering at Victor, pointing out inconsistencies in his arguments and the failure of any improvements in the school lunch (which had been Victor’s main campaign promise last year.) 

Victor looked at him, faintly puzzled, like he didn’t know why Yuuri hadn’t realized that this was just a popularity contest by now. 

*

Yuuri won the debate and made it all the way to the bathroom before he threw up. 

*

The next day, pictures of Victor toking it up were splattered all over school and online. The school administrators were outraged. Mr. Feltsman, the world history teacher and Victor’s mentor, was heard yelling in at least three different languages. 

And Yuuri was on a warpath and he didn’t stop until he found Yuri hiding under the bleachers with the weirdo artsy kid, Otabek. “Did you do this?” Yuuri hissed, waving the printout of Victor’s (beautiful!) face, blissed out and wreathed in smoke, and a roach, tellingly, balanced on his elegant fingers. 

Yuri gave him a disinterested look. “So what if I did?” 

“Why would you -- Victor could be _expelled!_ Why are you even involved here? You’re in middle school!” 

“Why don’t you ask your best friend Phichit,” Yuri snarled. Yuuri took a step back and tried to compose himself. 

“Don’t interfere again,” he warned Yuri and turned to go back to class. 

“You’ve made a powerful enemy today, Piggy!” shouted Yuri to his retreating back. “I’m not going to be in middle school forever, you know!” 

When Yuuri was gone, Yuri said to Otabek, “Fuck that guy. He thinks he’s better than me? He’s not better than me!” 

Otabek finally took off his headphones and blinked at him. “What?” 

Yuri just sighed.

*

“Victor, I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I-I’ve fired Phichit and --” Yuuri said, panting. He’d spotting Victor going off campus for lunch and had run after him, abandoning every thought of running laps for gym. Victor took off his (totally cool!) sunglasses and squinted at him. 

“Ah, I’m Yuuri, your rival?”

“I know who you are, Yuuri,” Victor said. “Do you want to go out for lunch?” 

“I … I’m not supposed to ... ?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll hide you under this blanket in the back. You can get out when we’re outside the parking lot.” 

Yuuri knew that opportunities like this only came in once in a lifetime. He asked no more questions and dove into the back seat of Victor’s car like a fish in a stream. 

*

Yuuri learned a lot about Victor over lunch. Like he was an only child and his parents always drove him to be the best at everything he tried his hand at. Like how he wanted to be an artist -- or a composer -- or a director -- when he was older. Like how in the afternoon sunlight, Victor’s hair turned bright gold and Yuuri knew that in his heart of hearts that he was in love with Victor and he always would be. 

They got Chinese from the restaurant close to the school and ate in Victor’s car, parked next to the little lake that was rumored to be haunted the spirit of a freshman girl who had accidentally drowned there years ago. 

Yuuri was swallowing down a cube of tofu when Victor swooped down and kissed him. Yuuri almost choked and almost choked again when Victor looked deeply into his eyes and said -- 

“Yuuri, I want you to win too.” 

“R-really?” 

“Of course!” Victor said. “Why else would I have released that picture? Being the president is awful! You can’t do anything and Yakov is always on your case about setting a proper example. This is my last year and I want to be more than the five-time student body president. I want to have some fun!” He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Yuuri stared at him. “ _You_ released that picture?” And also: “ _Five_ -time student body president?” 

 

“You’ll do really well,” Victor said, and seemed to fall asleep. 

*

Yuuri spent the rest the day apologizing to Phichit. He tried to track down Yuri to apologize to him too, but it was no use. Maybe that little punk finally went to class. 

*

Election day finally arrived. While sitting on the stage, waiting for the results to be read out, Yuuri tugged nervously at his tie and tried to avoid eye-contact with anyone. 

Victor leaned over to him and whispered, with all apparent sincerity, “Yuuri, we’ll burn that tie once we get out of here.” 

*

Later that day, the newly minted student body vice-president, now without a tie, looked dazedly over to his superior, who was taking a nap on the couch and snoring only a little. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. 

He was … really very happy and also quite dismayed. 

Mr. Feltsman came into the room and set a thick pile of folders in front of Yuuri. 

“What’s this?” Yuuri asked him. 

Mr. Feltsman raises his eyes to the Heavens, asking for patience from above. “Your new job duties, of course. You think this one does a single thing?” 

Victor sighed prettily from the couch. 

Yuuri looked down with dread. 

Well, he thought, he was going to be spending a lot of time with Victor now. 

And wasn’t that what he wanted in the first place? 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carly Rae Jepson. It's a theme!!


End file.
